A Simple Hello Would Be Nice
by brittishninja
Summary: dark!hetalia kinda.. Arthur fails to kill a victim thats in need of death. usuk uk/Fem!us PruCan Prussia/Fem!Canada / others may join/ fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again~ **

**I told you in my last story that i had another one so here it is!**

**This is my first story that has chapters ...**

**But I promise i will update quickly and not leave anyone in displeasure ^^**

**So~ **

**Enjoy 3**

Arthur was at his door step. It was raining but he didn't really care. He just held his unopened umbrella in one hand and his keys in the other. He unlocked his door and stepped inside. The warm air hit him as he entered the house and set his umbrella and keys down. He turned to walk towards his bedroom but instead was greeted by a face against his own. Arthur was pushed against the door. His eyes widened. The lips against his were familiar in some way he couldn't comprehend. Finally it clicked and he gave in. He kissed the stranger back weakly and gently pushed away.

"A simple hello would do just fine you know…" The stranger backed away and stood before Arthur. "Amelia…"

"Sorry, I just thought you were hurt."

"Why would I be hurt?"

"Well it's raining…"

"Sweetheart, just because it's raining doesn't mean I'm not okay. It just rains a lot. There's not really a reason." Amelia smiled. Her short brown hair fell in front of her shoulders as she removed her sunglasses and set them down. "Oh, and it's fairly cold outside. Why are you wearing that kind of attire?" Amelia looked down at her clothes. She didn't think it was unusual to wear a small American flag tied around her giant womanly chest and a bomber jacket. It was just her usual clothes. She shrugged and tightened the flag around her. Arthur sighed and walked to his bedroom. Amelia followed and pulled him into her arms as soon as they entered his room. He made a noise that Amelia couldn't tell was pain or annoyance. Either way, she let go.

"What's wrong?"

"Long day. Don't ask." Arthur grabbed a long sleeved button up shirt.

"What happened?"

"My victim got away today…"

"That sucks... but at least you got home safe!" Arthur had Amelia sit on the bed and he undid the thin flag around her chest and threw it aside.

"Yes, I suppose." Arthur sighed.

"My victims get away all the time…" Amelia said. Arthur removed Amelia's jacket leaving her completely topless.

"Practice makes perfect my dear." He threw the button up shirt around her shoulders and she put it on.

"Practice is for losers…" Arthur began to button up Amelia's shirt.

"Well how else do you expect to get better?" Arthur placed his hands on Amelia's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know…" Arthur laughed and sat next to Amelia. He fell back in bed and sighed. Amelia turned and laid on Arthur's chest. "Cheer up!" He smiled faintly and closed his eyes. Amelia brushed his hair back with her hand. She continued to play with his hair until Arthur opened his eyes and smiled at her. She pressed her lips against his. Arthur kissed her back weakly and Amelia lightly laughed at the poor effort. Amelia pulled away and rested her head against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and they slowly drifted to sleep.

Arthur woke up with Amelia still lying on his chest. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. She awoke but kept her eyes close.

"Good Morning…." she sighed.

"Good morning sweet heart. How did you sleep?"

"Fine…"

"Sorry if I woke you up." Arthur put his hand down.

"No, no. It's fine." Amelia placed his hand back on her head. He laughed lightly and continued to run his fingers through her hair. She hummed contently and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, and Arthur sat up as well. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and rested his head on her shoulder. Amelia looked around. Same white room with two windows and a dresser. Nothing looked out of place but Amelia swore something was wrong.

There was a sound from outside the door of their bedroom.

"A-Arthur…?"

"Yeah, I heard it too." He sighed and let go of Amelia. She quickly got out of bed and reached for her bat. "I don't think that will be necessary darling…" Amelia put her bat down and followed Arthur out of the room hanging onto the back of his shirt. They went down the stairs and into the huge living room. There, Gilbert and Madeline were sitting on the couch. As soon as they saw Arthur, their conversation stopped.

"How did you get into my house?" Arthur asked, confused.

"You didn't lock your door~" Madeline laughed. Amelia peeked out from behind Arthur and relaxed when she saw the intruders weren't dangerous.

"Why are you here?" Arthur sat on the couch across from the two intruders. Amelia followed and sat next to him.

"You failed." Gilbert said bluntly.

**Yay!**

**So.**

**Review Por favor, s'il vous plaît, Qing, Shite Kudasai, vanligen, per favore, gefallen, pozhaluysta, PLEASE!**

**Message or include in your review if you have any suggestions on what the victim should be named **

**No fellow country names please! Just a random citizen.**

**Gracias, Grazi, Danke, Arigato, Merci, Thank You 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ **

**Its been 5 weeks **

**My deepest apologies...**

**Didn't get reviews for a name for the victim, so you can still review for a name. **

**If not, then I'll use a random one ^^**

**Enjoy.~**

Arthur walked slowly and quietly up the fire escape. The wind blew softly against his skin and made him shiver beneath his jacket. The scarf around his neck draped down to his Converse. He reached the second story. As he peered inside a random person's window, he saw a small drop hit the window in front of him. He looked around. It was lightly raining and getting heavier by the second. He'd have to hurry if he wanted to get home dry….ish. He tested the window in front of him. Sure enough, it was unlocked. He slid it open, quietly and carefully. He removed his shoes and set them on the windowsill. He slipped into the room, not making the slightest sound. Around him it was dark and warm. The moonlight coming in from the window shed light on a desk. He could make out photos on the walls and a dresser beside him.

He finally laid eyes on a bed. The figure beneath the covers had slow but loud breaths. Arthur took a deep breath. He slipped off his jacket and set it on the floor. He did the same with his scarf. From the back pocket of his jeans, he retrieved a knife. Gripping the knife tightly, he slowly approached the bed. He held the knife by the blade and tapped the figure. It rolled over onto its back. The boy that lay on the bed had hair plastered to his forehead that stopped just above his eyes. He was particularly thin and unfortunately did not have a shirt on.

Never the matter, Arthur flipped the knife in his hand. He climbed onto the bed and stood above the boy, his feet besides the boys hips. He knelt down so he was straddling him. The boy felt small beneath him. The boy shifted beneath Arthur and he held his breath. The boys head fell to the side. Arthur held the knife with both his hands and lifted it above his head. As his hands rose, the knife hit something. He looked up and realized that there was a mobile above him that he hadn't noticed. The boy moved under him. Arthur looked down to see that the boy had awakened. Arthur could see his face clearly now. The boy was not a teenager but looked 10. He was small. The fear in his eyes and the small whimpers escaping his lips made Arthur drop his hands and stare at the child. He felt weak. Almost over powered by this young child. He couldn't kill a child. Even if his life depended on it, he wouldn't kill a little boy. Tears wet the pillow underneath the boy as he trembled, too afraid to make a sound. Arthur grabbed his knife and slung it at the wall, his precision making it slice deep between two photos. He got off the bed and as fast as he could grabbed for his coat. He slipped out the window, grabbing his shoes. He looked back. The door to the boy's room was open and he could hear his small screams echoing down the hall. He slid on his shoes and jumped from the fire escape. He hit the ground and started running. The rain poured down on him but he didn't stop. As he ran, he slung the jacket over his shoulders. He breathed heavily and harshly in the cold, merciless wind. He slowed and stopped in the middle of the road. He looked around and ran into a nearby coffee shop.

As he walked inside, being enclosed by the blanket of warm air that welcomed him, he sat down at the bar. There were a mere 7 people in the shop, including him. A waitress walked up.

"What can I get for you sir?" Her voice was high and much too preppy for him at the moment.

"N-Nothing, thank you." She walked off. He sighed and pulled his coat on completely. He had left his scarf back at that child's room.

He took a moment to gather himself. How could he have just run like that? It was a small child, but he doesn't  
usually fail to earn a victim. He could've at least waited and gone for the parents instead. But, he ran. There was a certainty that the others would know because the story would be on the news by morning. The boy would run to his mom and dad. They would call the cops. The locals would get a scent of the new story and it would be plastered all over. Arthur could see it now. The headline would read, BOY WHO ALMOST DIED. He hung his head.

He had to get home. He rose from the seat and rubbed his hands together, trying to rid the cold. He spotted a black umbrella and swiftly grabbed it on his way out. He was wrapped in cold and the moon shone down sadly on him. He stuck his tongue out at it and continued down the street.

**Yet another chapter ^^ **

**Hope this story appealed to your preference ~**

**Another chapter will be up SOON. **

**Pleeeeease Review 3 I have to have a title for the mystery boy~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again! **

**AGH! 7 weeks! My apologies to anyone who was waiting!**

**Well, here's another chapter so...**

**Enjoy~! **

"So, that's what happened." Arthur sighed and put his fingers to his temples.

"You were supposed to kill him." Gilbert's voice rose a bit and he leaned forward.

"I was NOT about to kill a child."

"You were ordered."

"No! He was just a little boy! Why was he chosen to be killed?! What on Earth could he have done?!" Arthur stared Gilbert straight in the eyes. "He's a child."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Gilbert stood. Madeline tugged on his shirt, trying to get him to sit and calm down.

"Tell me why!"

"THAT BOY KILLED LUDWIG!" Gilbert put his hand to his forehead and sighed. Arthur was still. He didn't know what to say. "He was just walking the streets. He saw that boy in danger. He pushed him out of the way and… got hit by a truck. He's dead. My brothers dead…" His voice faded out. He turned and left the room. Madeline followed after him. Arthur sat and put his hand over his face.

"That boy didn't do anything wrong though. I don't see why y-, "Amelia stopped. She tried to imagine what she would do if the same thing happened to Madeline.

"I'm not going to kill that boy." Arthur looked up at Amelia.

"I know…" She put her hand on his face and ran her thumb across his cheek. "It's okay."

Gilbert and Madeline had left and now the house was silent. Amelia was upstairs getting dressed and Arthur sat on the couch watching TV. He wasn't focusing on what was on the screen; he was thinking things over in his head. Why would the boy be punished for something he didn't do? What if it was Amelia who died? What would he do then? Would he kill the boy? Could he kill the boy? If anything, would he even want to know who she saved? His mind went every which way and it was starting to get to him. He stood up and without turning of the television, he got his coat and hat and left without warning. The cool morning air felt good as he walked the London streets. As people passed him, they all looked in peculiarly good moods. He couldn't help but smile and take a deep breath as he passed various smiling citizens. He walked all the way to the coffee shop. He ordered a nice, warm coffee and sat at one of the tables. There were many people in the shop. He got a bit uncomfortable and left. He headed down to the park and sat on a bench. There he looked around at all the varieties of people as the cool wind hit his face. He felt content. His thoughts seemed to slow and he tried to only focus on the people. He spotted a couple sitting on a blanket. They were talking and slowly getting closer. The man said something and the woman tilted her head back in laughter. Once she gathered herself again, their eyes met and their faces connected. It took Arthur a second to realize they were kissing. His eyes widened and he moved onto some other people. He looked around and watched various sets of people doing regular people things like kissing, talking, falling, smoking. He finally focused in on a particular little boy a few yards from him. He was by himself leaning against a tree. He seemed to be doing the same thing Arthur was doing. Arthur couldn't help but notice that this boy seemed familiar. Before he could make his face out, the boy started walking. He walked to the streets and started down the side walk. Arthur went back to looking around. His curiosity got the best of him and he turned to see the boy. A tall man in a black trench coat followed closely behind the boy. The man seemed oddly close. Then, Arthur realized who they were. He ran from the bench and dashed behind a building. He took the back way hoping to snag the boy before the other man could. He ran as fast as could. As he ran he slipped off his jacket and threw it aside. In the process, he didn't watch the ground and his foot caught something. Suddenly, the ground rushed up to meet him and he tumbled forwards. He ended up on his back gasping for air. His chest was tight and his heart beat wildly. He laid squeezing his eyes shut, trying to breathe. A loud, high pitched scream pierced the air and his eyes widened. He struggled to his feet and started running again. He turned the corner and saw the boy and the man. The man was holding the boy forcefully and covering his mouth. The boy struggled but was too small to get loose. Arthur looked around and grabbed a metal pipe off the ground. He swung at the man and smacked him directly in the back of the head. The man fell to the ground and the boy got loose. He ran behind Arthur. The man stumbled to his feet and took a swing at Arthur. He ducked and grabbed the man by the hair. He rammed his head into the wall and let him drop to the ground, beaten and very bloody. Arthur turned and saw the boy. He knelt down and put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Can you run fast?" The boy nodded. "Alright, come with me." Arthur stood and took the boy's hand. He ran the way he had come. He wanted to get the boy to his house so he could keep him safe. As they ran, they passed Arthur's jacket. He looked back longingly but knew they couldn't stop. They ran past civilians and bumped into numerous people. Arthur and the boy ran all the way to his house and almost ran into the door. Arthur pat his pockets for his keys but had no luck. He hit his palm to his forehead when he realized his keys were in the jacket. He grabbed the boy's hand and took him around the back. There, he opened a window and lifted the boy into it. He followed and fell into the house and onto the floor. He faced the ceiling and breathed heavily. He closed his eyes. The boy sat next to him and caught his breath. Arthur sat up and rubbed his temples. "That was close." The boy looked at him.

"Who are you?" His voice was strangely high.

"I could ask you the same."

"My name is John…."

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He held his hand out to John. He took Arthurs hand. "That man was going to kill you. I think it would be best if you stayed with me. Why were you alone?"

"Well, I snuck out of the house because there were police men and it was all very scary." Arthur held his breath. He couldn't let the boy realize who was standing over him with a knife last night. "And I want to go home now! My parents will be worried!"

"It's okay! But you need to stay here. If you don't, you could get killed. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes…" John hung his head. Arthur stood and stretched his arms.

"Okay," he sighed. He closed the window and walked towards the door. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit sir."

"Alright." He opened the door and looked out into the hall. He came face to face with Amelia. "Oh! Hello…" She took him by the collar of his shirt and shook him.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! I LOOKED ALL OVER THE HOUSE AND YOU JUST LEFT!" Arthur placed his hands on hers and she let go of him. She dropped her hands but Arthur still held them.

"I was out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I left. I had something important to d-"

"What's that?" Amelia's eyes shifted to look behind Arthur. He turned and gestured to the boy.

"That's John. Look I'll explain. Just not at the moment. Not in front of him. And he's hungry so let me make him food and we'll discuss it then." Amelia sighed and shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you…."

Arthur and Amelia sat together across from John speaking in a low tone.

"So. He's the boy from last night? The one Gil was talking about?"

"Yes."

"And he's what?"

"He needs to stay with us and out of danger until the order is forgotten and then I'll send him back home safely."

"And how long will that be?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Arthur…"

"I'm sorry but I can't let them kill him."

"I know. I don't want that either…" Amelia sighed. "Fine. We can keep him safe here. Where will he sleep?"

"I don't know yet… For tonight. Probably with us."

"Alright. That's fine…" Amelia looked over at the boy. Arthur did the same.

"Didn't you say you were hungry?"

"Well," John put his fork down, "You see sir; I've quite lost my appetite…"

"Oh Arthur," Amelia sighed. "You need to stop making food…"

"H-Hey!"

"Sweetheart, I'll make you something descent." Amelia stood and took John's plate. She went into the kitchen to make another meal. Arthur folded his arms. He looked over at John and sighed. John flashed an apologetic smile and looked away. He looked out the window. It was midday and the clouds covered the sky, making it seem very gloomy outside. The two boys sat in silence while Amelia was absent and just simply looked around.

"I don't know you very well…" John started.

"You either."

"Can I ask you things?"

"Be my guest."

"Okay! What's your favorite color?" The boy's face lit up and he leaned forward in anticipation. Arthur adjusted in his chair to face the boy. He placed his hands folded on the table and stared at the boy. He could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Green."

"Mine's blue! What's your favorite book?"

"Sherlock Holmes, Romeo & Juliet…"

"What's your favorite candy?"

"Caramel."

"What's your middle name?"

"None of your business."

"Who's your girlfriend?"

"Wife. And her name is Amelia."

"Do you have children?"

"No."

"Planning to?"

"Not at the moment, but I wouldn't mind I guess…"

"Who's your favorite actor?"

"Oh, you've got me there. Well, Benedict Cumberbatch is a good candidate."

"Who?"

"Nevermind." The two slung questions and answers back and forth until Amelia came back into the room. She set a plate of food down in front of John and he went straight to eating. Amelia sat next to Arthur and slumped in the chair. This was going to be a long day.

After a long day of questioning and staying away from the phones, the night finally fell and the moon sat high in the sky. John sat on the couch and yawned, rubbing his eyes and leaning back. Amelia and Arthur sat on the couch across from John. Amelia glanced at the clock.

"Alright, kid. It's about time to go to bed."

"Okay…" John stood from the couch. Arthur and Amelia did the same. Amelia took the boy's hand and led all of them upstairs. They reached the bedroom and John sat on the edge of the bed. He kicked off his shoes and yawned again. Arthur removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in boxers. He slipped on a loose T-Shirt. Amelia took off her jacket and put on a shirt before removing the flag. She removed her bottoms and put on sweat pants. The boy crawled to the middle of the bed. Arthur turned off the lights and he and Amelia laid in bed next to the boy. They said their goodnights and were soon asleep. Arthur, however, had a hard time sleeping. He faced the boy and studied is features. John had wavy brown hair that just came over his eyes. His small, pale face was small but his cheeks were plumpish. He had black glasses that were a bit too big for his face. He was a skinny child. His hands were soft and gentle. His eyelashes were long and feminine. His lips were parted a little and he had a sweet, cold breath. All his features came together and made him quite a beautiful little boy. His chest rose and fell every tiny breath he took. Arthur finally became very tired. He rested a hand on the boy's chest. He felt he could keep him safe with just this small gesture. Arthur could feel John's small heartbeat under his hand. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Me Again! **

**Thanks For Reading! Review If You'd Like! **

**Criticism is appreciated~ **

**I'll Make Sure To Try My Best To Update Soon Since It's Summer ^^ **

**Sayonara! Que Tengas Un Buen Dia! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Again! **

**Another Chapter Yay! **

**Hope You Enjoy!**

Arthur lay in bed, sleeping soundly. His mouth hung open slightly and his chest rose and fell heavily. John, having just woken up, stretched his arms and yawned. He was currently sitting on Arthur's chest, waiting for him to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and lightly tapped his fingers on the older man's chest. Arthur shifted and slowly opened his eyes. The bright sunlight made him cringe but his eyes adjusted and he yawned. After a moment, he realized that the small boy was perched on his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up!"

"Oh?" Arthur smiled. John crawled off and sat next to Arthur. He sat up and rubbed his head. He looked next to him and touched the spot where his wife was missing. "John, do you know where Amelia went?"

"Uhm…. Oh yeah! She went downstairs. She said she was going to eat breakfast."

"Alright, why don't we go look for her?"

"Okay!" They both got out of bed and made their way downstairs. John ran ahead into the kitchen. Amelia was slightly startled and almost dropped her bowl of cereal. "Good morning!"

"Good morning sweetie, where's- Oh, there you are!" Amelia spotted Arthur. He leaned against the counter and waved a little.

"Morning~"

The rest of the morning went smoothly. The three ate breakfast, had a few laughs, and were now upstairs going over a certain problem.

"Green."

"Red."

"Amelia, he's a boy. Green."

"Arthur, I don't care. Red."

John sat on the tall bed, only in underwear and socks. He watched the conversation go on for quite a while and finally he stood up. He stood at the edge of the bed and put his hands on his hips.

"HEY!" Amelia and Arthur's attention immediately snapped to John. "Uhm…. I like don't like red or green."

"Huh?"

"I like blue…" John sat back down and smiled. The adults sighed and agreed. After another difficult decision, it was decided that Amelia would leave and go buy clothes for John. Once she returned, she dumped the items onto the bed and laid them out. Various outfits were set together and all of them had blue items. Little hats and little shoes were set aside. As Amelia laid the last outfits in place John peeked at them and started to decide which he liked best. Arthur and Amelia stood and watched as John excitedly looked at each outfit. After a moment or two, John pulled one off the bed and turned to the adults. They both sat on the floor next to John and got him dressed. As Arthur pulled off John's socks, Amelia put another pair on. The finished result left everyone satisfied. Amelia grabbed a comb and proceeded to attempt to comb John's curly hair.

The entire morning went by quite slowly and eventually, they all got dressed and completely ready for the day only to realize, they can't exactly do anything. With a missing boy now on their hands, they were going to have to stay in the house for a long time and keep completely under the radar. Arthur had just adjusted his appearance in the mirror. He was quite hungry so he left the room and started down the stairs. He reached the kitchen and looked around. As he shuffled through the fridge, a chill ran down his spine.

"Hello, Arthur." The voice made him jump and he hit his head on the fridge. He turned and came nose to nose with deep red eyes.

"Uh-Uhm…" Arthur leaned his face away and stepped back. "What are you doing here?!" He casually closed the fridge and leaned against the counter. Gilbert held up a missing poster. The boy's face and description were on it and the reward was unspeakably high. But it wasn't just any missing poster. It was a wanted poster printed straight from the corporation.

"I'm not going to play games Arthur. I know you have him. Hand him over. Give him willingly and I might not kill you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. What boy?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Gil's tone got harsher. Behind him Arthur could see something move. He tried his hardest not to let his eyes shift to look.

"I don't have the boy, remember. I didn't kill him. Why would I harm him further?"

"Just hand him over! This does not have to be difficult!"

"You must understand. I don't have him!"

"YOU LIAR!" Arthur's eyes accidentally flashed behind Gilbert. "What are you-?" Gilbert turned and saw Amelia and John standing just feet from him. John whimpered a little when he saw Gil's bright red eyes. Arthur had to act fast. He grabbed a fist full of Gilbert's hair and slammed his head against the wall. He ran and grabbed John and slung him over his shoulder. This movement knocked both John's breathe out and his glasses off his face.

"Run!" Arthur went to the nearest door and forced it open. Grabbing Amelia's hand he rushed out of the house. Gilbert recovered and pulled out his gun. He shot a few times at them but with no luck. He cursed and threw his gun down. He needed to make a phone call.

After a while of straight running through back yards and community streets, the three stopped and caught their breath in a narrow alley. They walked heavily to a more open but still hidden space. Arthur carefully set John down and leaned against a wall. Amelia put a hand to her chest trying to breathe again. John just stood there, wobbling a little. His eyes were wide and he just looked around.

"Are you alright?" Arthur saw John standing awkwardly. John attempted to look at Arthur but ended up looking a foot to the right.

"Uhm. Well, I …."

"Are you okay?"

"I can't see. My glasses got knocked off my face…" Little tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. He looked around aimlessly. "What are we going to do?!" Amelia got to her feet and knelt down next to John. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his nose. From her pocket, she grabbed his glasses. She carefully slid them on his face. He smiled with a great relief and wrapped his little arms around her. "Oh, thank you! I really cannot see without my glasses! How did you get them?"

"When you dropped them, I caught them before they could hit the floor and break." Amelia rubbed his back.

"Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, no problem kid." They let go. Arthur came and sat next to Amelia. The three sat in silence for a few moments before Arthur spoke.

"We need somewhere to go. We can't go back to the house and I don't know anyone else who doesn't work for the corporation."

"Me either," Amelia sighed. Another period of silence passed.

"I guess we're walking." Arthur stood and helped Amelia up. As Amelia stood she caught a glimpse of Arthur's shirt under his jacket.

"Oh my gosh! You're bleeding!" She opened his jacket and pointed at the blood stain. It did look like he was hurt but there was no damage on his shirt.

"Darling, I'm not bleeding…" He pulled his shirt up slightly and showed his undamaged skin. A cough was heard behind them. Arthur quickly got to his knees in front of John. He stripped the boy of his jacket and saw a giant blood stain soaking his shirt. He pulled John's shirt over his shoulders and off of him. As the cold air hit John's bare torso, he winced in pain. His small torso was very pale and directly in the middle was a deep wound and blood dripped to the ground. Amelia covered her mouth and tears stung at her eyes. Arthur took off his own jacket and wrapped it around John. He picked John up and held him closely. "Okay. We're running. We're definitely running."

John held tightly to Arthur's shirt and cuddled his face close to his chest. Now that the cold air had hit his wound, it started hurting a lot more. His head throbbed and he shut his eyes tightly. Arthur held him closely. With every step they went, the pain became even worse. Tears ran down John's face. He was afraid. As they ran, John could feel his arms getting weaker. Suddenly, his hands let go and the world around him blurred. He could barely hear the noises of the streets around him. He could barely even feel the pain in his side. All he could feel was the beating of his heart. It was loud and felt like it consumed everything.

Then, it was silent.

**Oooo~ What's Going To Happen Next?! **

**Review For Suggestions Or You Can Message Me! **

**See You Next Chapter! **


End file.
